The Red Reaper wanted a Maid
by BoochanChurri
Summary: Oh, do I hear someone shipping the Red Bitch and the Klutz Maid?


"Oh Bassy~3" Grell came by breaking the windows. "Not again." A sigh. He humped back and took out his butter knifes. "Oh come on Bassy~" The Reaper winked. Sebastian was about to trow the knifes but at that very moment Mei-Rin entered "M-Mister Sebastian!" The Read Reaper's green eyes fly from the Butler to the Maid. "Tch. Go away Mei-Rin." He said annoyed by her appearance. "Y-Yes, Mister S-Sebastian!"

The klutz turned around and started to walk but she fell. The floor was slippery or was it? Well she was the one cleaning it. The Red Reaper unexpectedly ran to the Maid and helped her get up. "Oh than- Oh my Goodness " She crawled to get away from him. But before she was gone she took a good look at him. He was a very cool guy. Maybe better than Mister Sebastian? She asked herself but she was unable to answer. But she kept thinking about him all day ll night.

And Grell.. well Grell had his face ruined by Sebastian. "Its okay. I know that you love me Bassy.." He said while cleaning his now ugly face. But that shy Maid came across his mind. " How did Bassy call her? Remember brain! Remember " He was irritated because he couldn't remember that shy Maid's name.

The Reaper couldn't stop thinking about 'cherry blossoms'. That's it!~ I am gonna go visit Bassy~" But he wanted to see someone else. Someone very shy.

The Red Bitch Reaper jumped on the roofs of the houses. Waving his Death Scythe. The woods. Yes, the mist covered forest. In front of the gates of the Phantomhive Manor was quiet.

I mean not that quiet. Sebastian was fucking his Bocchan. Oh those moans. Fangirls, should I record the sounds? Oh wait this is a Grell and Mei-Rin story.

The Reaper didn't care. Now he wanted to see that shy Maid. How cute was she? Even I would be in love with her not only the Red Grell. Redie came again but no. Not By breaking the windows. He used a secret entrance Bard and Finny were already singing the Beethoven's Symphony. And Mei-Rin was still washing the dishes. Breaking half of them.

She didn't notice The 'Little Red Ridding Hood.' "Hello, there shy Maid~" The Reaper purred in the Maid's ears. "M-Mister Sebastian!" The Maid was scared. "No dear. Grell Sutcliff! DEATH!~"

"You.." The Maid whispered "And your name, Pretty?~" Grell asked purring again. "Mei-Rin." She stated. "Mei-chan~" Her name was made into a cute nickname by the Red Reaper.

The most beautiful words in the world were clinging in the Maid's head. "I love you." But they were said by the Red Reaper instead of coming from the Maid's soft lips.

The Maid gasped. But right in that very moment her lips escaped those same words. On the Reaper's there was formed a devilish grin. "I know." Was that their first kiss? I dunno. I am not with the love birds 24/7. Jeez~

The Maid wanting to kiss again had already blushed. But before she could say anything their lips touched again and again. The Reaper grabbed the Maid's waist and pulled her close to himself. The Maid blushing Crimson Red. The Reaper's favorite color.

Hey the table is winking at you, lovers~ And the Reaper pinned the Maid on the table. And the table was like MOAR MOAR~ Then the Reaper took out his scissors. Those scissors were gently ruining the Maid's Uniform. The Maid had gasped.

If ya didn't know the klutz had oppai~ (big breasts) I sound like a pervert right? Uniform. Cut. OMS that bra! Like its black! Black as a night! In which the Red Reaper reminded him of Sebby. His head on her breasts. Like that pervert with the Monkey Boy. (Dragonball: Muten Roshi (?)) The Maid blushed but started playing with his hair. "You like my breasts, don't you?" She asked. "Mhm~ I love your breasts." He conformed.

The Reaper lifted her head and kissed her gently. A trick. He unbuttoned her bra with one hand. The Bra fell and Mei-chan covered herself. "Don't look!" She blushed Crimson Red. "Why not, deary?~" Redie asked with a smirk. "Its embarrassing " She said quickly. The Reaper put his hands on her's.

"Please.." He whispered The Maid looked away and let the Reaper do what he desires. Well even her herself wanted that. The Maid's soft skin now run by the Red Reaper's fingers. She let a out a slight moan. He twisted her nipples. Both of them. Again a moan. Rubbing and.. they became hard! A smirk. His index finger went down. "N-No!" She said a bit louder. "Shhhh~" He put his other index finger on her lips and then kissed her roughly.

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
